mobofthedeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildables
In Mob Of The Dead there are 3 buildables 1: Acid Kit 2: Zombie Shield 3: The plane Acid Kit ''' To build this you will need to get three parts '''1. The acid This is located in the infirmary either in the bathtub area. In the corner in the room next to the bathtub area. Or on a table near the portal to the roof. 2. Brief case This can be found on a table next to the starting room. opposite the door to the showers. or behind a set of stairs near the wardens office. 3. Fan In the wardens office either in a corner next to the electric door. next to the box spawn. or by the fire place. The work station to build this is either in the cafeteria, near electric cherry or below Juggernog. Zombie Shield ''' To build this you will need 3 parts '''1. Hand trolley Near the sniper tower behind some crates. 2. Clamps Either next to one of the generators. On a table Or on a set of shelves in the corner. 3.Jail door cell Just outside the generator room in a corner Behind a wall where you get the rope Leaning on a wall going up to the afterlife box to get the rope. The work station to build this is either in the cafeteria, near electric cherry or below Juggernog. The Plane 'Step 1: Aquire the tanks. ' Go down to the docks and at the very bottom near the sniper tower the will be a gate that requires the warden's key to open, once that is open . Depending if you are in Co-op or Solo go down into after life and either wait for your team mate to come in and grab the part or in solo zap it until the door(s) stay open revive your self and grab the part! 'Step 2: Aquire the ropes. ' After you have the tanks you want to go to where the dog was and open the door to the main power and then open the door opposite it then run up the stairs and open the final door until you come to a locked cage of numbers, unlock it and run up the spiral stairs and go down in to afterlife and you will notice numbers on the walls that you did not see in afterlife. at the bottom you will want to enter those numbers(in order as they were on the walls) into the machine and the rope will lower then you have 40-50(?) seconds to revive your self and run all the way down and grab the part. If in Co-op have a team mate wait by where the cage containing the rope is lowered to. 'Step 3: Aquire the engine. ' After grabbing the rope you will want to go to where the main power is and head into afterlife and zap all 3 lit up power boxes (one is through a portal) then revive yourself. This will de-activate the electric surrounding the part. Then you want to head up to the warden's office and open the gate and grab the part. 'Step 4: Aquire the uniforms ' You will want to go down to where the showers are (near the cafeteria is) and activate the washing machine, however there is a door that needs power blocking your way so head into after life and open that door. Then you want to run down open the gate that is blocking you from the machine and open it. Then when you have an afterlife go into it and activate the washing machine by zapping the control oppisite it. Revive yourself then activate the machine. This will block of any exits from the showers until the uniform has been cleaned. When it is done grab that part and your nearly done. 'Step 5: Aquire the control valves. ' Head upto the infirmary and the will be a box containing it. Open it using the key and grab it. You have the final part! Back To The Home http://mobofthedead.wikia.com/wiki/MobOfTheDead_Wiki